residentevilredefinedfandomcom-20200214-history
Log: Collecting Samples
Date of Scene: November 13, 2016 Participants: Corran Dr. Michael M. Blanton =<* Umbrella Secret Lab - Blanton *> Underneath Racoon High School, a hidden Umbrella Lab was built - presumably during construction of the school. This clean, large lab connects directly to the nursing station through a hidden passage. One descends into the lab from a spiral stairway at the end of a causeway. There is an electronic lift to allow staff to bring in equipment, supplies and patients. The main room acts more of a general office, with computers and files found in it. A corridor leads deeper into the lab, protected by a quarantine door that can be accessed via a control panel. Down the corridor, there are several rooms including an operating room to one side, and a room with several holding cells directly across from it. At the far end of the hall is a locked door where supplies are kept. Quarantine doors are found in each room, in the event of an emergency and the lab must be sealed off. '---------------------------------< Players >----------------------------------' Corran ''' '''Dr.Michael M. Blanton <* Corran has posed *> Standing below the metallic causeway, with one arm crossed over his chest and his other hand up scratching his chin, Alexander Corran stares down at a computer screen left on and some files on a desk. The well dressed man stands still, as he waits patiently for the doctor. =< End of Corran's pose > <* Dr.Michael M. Blanton has posed *> The sounds of rolling tires echo out as the shadow of Dr.Blanton stretches out across the hall. Behind him the sliding bookshelf entrance closes with a quiet creaking. The motors on his chair may be effective but they aren't exactly silent, as they propel him along. In one hand he holds an extra large fountain drink which of course is spiked with a bit of rum to keep the flavors in. Everything in this lab is handicap accessible to accommodate the good doctor and his work. The ramps instead of stairs not exactly the most stable for footing but good enough when one has to worry about a man that can only travel on four wheels. He's dressed in that same faded punisher shirt he's always wearing, that leather jacket over-top in place of the standard issue lab coat. A pair of very expensive bulky headphones are draped around his neck still blaring out some heavy metal as he gives a look to Corran. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Is offered over in a confident voice < End of Dr.Michael M. Blanton's pose > <* Corran has posed *> Unphased by the sound of the wheelchair coming towards him, Corran remains still for a moment as he finishes scanning over the file on the desk. He brings both of his arms to his side, and turns to face the doctor. He looks over the man, not exactly what he had been expecting. "Doctor, my name is Alexander Corran. Corporate Security for Umbrella." He says, in a cold tone. "I apologize for the last minute warning to my visit, but unfortunately that's the nature of my job." His eyes look to the door leading off to the other part of the lab. "I'm here to ask you about the status of some samples you have been working on. I've come to take any samples you have ready back with me for... review." Corran eyes the man to watch his reaction. =< End of Corran's pose > <* Dr.Michael M. Blanton has posed *> "Well Mr.Corran I hope you'll forgive my skepticism, but I am going to need to check your identification." Spoken with a bit of a smile as he slows down at the mans feet. In the chair Blanton is a rather short individual looking to be overly skinny, almost to the point of looking anorexic, with very little in the muscle department, though the baggy and thick nature of his clothing hides some of that. "A completely standard precaution as I'm sure you're well aware." < End of Dr.Michael M. Blanton's pose > <* Corran has posed *> "Very well." Corran replies as he reaches into his jacket and pulls out his identifcation. He opens it, showing it to the doctor. On it, his picture, position, security clearance are all listed. "I trust that will suffice, doctor? Now that we're done screwing around, I'd like to know the status of the samples." Right to the point. =< End of Corran's pose > <* Dr.Michael M. Blanton has posed *> "Actually I thought I'd run some blood-work, send the copy of the identification via mail to our Ecuadorian branch, and get personal verification from your next of kin and the heads of the company." Spoken as he wheels over towards a rather simple looking spot on the wall. He presses his thumb down on the surface allowing for it to be scanned before the keypad pops up for code entry. "With any luck we'll be ready for this discussion in four months or so." A smile crosses his face, and a quick entry of a 68 digit pass-code from memory before the wall slowly begins to slide open to reveal the low temperature storage for the samples. "Just because I make it my life's mission to waste your time." Doctor Blanton slowly wheels through the decontamination chamber, and into the main storage room, after receiving a full decontamination. The walls are lined with row upon row upon row of specimines in specially designed jars. < End of Dr.Michael M. Blanton's pose > <* Corran has posed *> While his face remains unphased, deep down Corran is losing patience with the dear doctor. He puts his identification away, and pulled out some small case that fits in his hand. Placing it on the desk, he openes it, then pulls out a second one - slightly smaller, and does the same. "Doctor, while I'm sure some find you charming and amusing believe me, I find you nothing more than an annoying cripple that we need to do some lab work." He says, as he points down at the small cases. "You may place the vials in here. Three in this one." Corran points to the larger case, then moves his hand to the smaller, "And one in this one. These are carbon fiber cases. The vials will be safe in them." =< End of Corran's pose > <* Dr.Michael M. Blanton has posed *> "Thank you, that's so kind." Spoken without an ounce of sarcasm, just with a bright smile as he lightly bobs his head along with the music. "You know I didn't think people had noticed the whole act like an annoying asshole so people will let me do my job, and get results." He reaches up to one of the vials and even with these almost freezing cold temperatures there seems to be a living creature inside one of the samples. It thrashes and moves with a life of its own ebbing and flowing as it tries to find a way to escape from containment. "Let's be honest if I was trying to be liked I wouldn't be experimenting on children." A pause as he sets down the vial with care as the amorphous blob of a tumor seems to lash out with razer sharp teeth in the direction of Corran. "We do our jobs, get our money and move on with our lives", "When they don't need us they pop a few rounds in the back of our heads, and move on." As he grabs another vial. Every single one of the tumors removed from the boy seem to still be alive and well working in a sort of unsettling unison trying to escape. "Well that is unless you remain useful." He taps on the side of the vial, as the tumor seems to settle down somewhat. "Which is something I'm good at." < End of Dr.Michael M. Blanton's pose > <* Corran has posed *> A faint sigh is all he can let out as the doctor rambles. "I'm glad you enjoy doing experiments on children, doctor. While the practice is banned in every civilized nation, here we are. Right?" Corran says jokingly. "As long as the price is right, who are we to care." He pushes the boxes towards Blanton, "Place the vials in the box. Is there anything I need to report back on these samples? How is your research coming?" =< End of Corran's pose > <* Dr.Michael M. Blanton has posed *> Quietly the doctor simply places the samples inside of the box for transit. His own music blaring even louder then before. Slayer the music of choice for the doctor who has everything but his legs. "They're alive after being contained within liquid nitrogen and from what I can tell they suffer no ill effects from the cold, or from various acids they've been exposed to." As he swirls round one of the containers, a feint hissing able to be heard from inside, as it writhes inside of the liquid nitrogen inside. "Anything else is inside of the sealed folder on the desk." He rests his hand atop the case for a moment. "They are expecting it to be delivered completely unopened." He pauses as he places that last vial in for safe keeping. The pause holds for a long while before he speaks again. "Let me show you something. < End of Dr.Michael M. Blanton's pose > <* Corran has posed *> His eyes watch closely as the doctor puts the vials into the boxes. "Thank you, doctor." Corran says once they are all in the boxes, and carefully close the boxes and puts them inside his jacket pocket. He picks up the sealed folder, and looks at it, then back at the doctor. "What else is there to see?" He asks. =< End of Corran's pose > <* Dr.Michael M. Blanton has posed *> The motorized wheelchair hums along, as the doctor moves back out through the decontamination chamber. Once the room is empty of people it seals back shut, and liquid nitrogen begins to fill the room back up in order to keep the specimens sedated, and the chemicals properly cooled to avoid contamination. He wheels right past Corran, and down the hall towards the holding cells motioning for the man to follow along behind him. He winds through the much smaller research facility before coming up to a one way window. Inside of the room a young boy sets playing video-games inside of what looks to be a very well supplied bedroom of sorts with minor medical equipment. The 9 year old inside looks to have increased muscle mass, and height turned rather massive, too large for a boy his age. His reactions are quick, and he seems to be overly aware of his surroundings. < End of Dr.Michael M. Blanton's pose > ' ' <* Corran has posed *> Following along, Corran stands watching the child. He watches for a moment, before looking at the doctor. "What is it you are showing me, doctor? I'm not a scientist. You're going to have to walk me through the.. finer points." He says in a condescening manner, looking back at the child. =< End of Corran's pose > <* Dr.Michael M. Blanton has posed *> "That boy, Gamma 3 has not had a single thing to eat in days." Blanton comments looking through to the child as he seems perfectly happy and content with a room filled with toys and devices to keep him amused. "Yet his body mass has almost doubled since the injection of Gama, and Epsilon strains of the B-Virus." A light pause. "He hasn't needed to eat, at all." < End of Dr.Michael M. Blanton's pose > <* Corran has posed *> "Outstanding." Corran replies, nodding in approval. "How long do you expect he can go without food? Or is the body naturally producing nutrients to sustain itself.. and then some?" He asks. "Any expected side effects? The applications of this could be wide ranging if all goes well." =< End of Corran's pose > ' ' <* Dr.Michael M. Blanton has posed *> Doctor Blanton slides his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The samples I gave you came from Gamma 3" He's still visibly confident apparently quite skilled despite the complete lack of professionalism his attire conveys. "They're produced whenever he does eat, and are as discussed highly dangerous." Even still the boy seems perfectly happy to be just right where he is, playing his cares away with The Simpsons: Hit & Run. "However so long as he's kept away from food and given water, we believe that his body will produce all the sustenance he needs." There's a light pause. "There are a few other concerns however those are best left to the project leads that folder is meant for." < End of Dr.Michael M. Blanton's pose > <* Corran has posed *> Lifting the folder, Corran looks at the doctor. "While this is meant for the project leads, rest assured doctor, I will know the contents at some point. Security concerns." He smerks, and takes one last look at the boy before turning and walking towards the exit. "Doctor, I have taken enough time. I will provide the sample to those who requested it. If any questions arise, I will return to discuss them with you. As always, this matter is classified. You are not to discuss this with anyone. This meeting is to appear on no official log. It never happened." He turns, offers a nod to the doctor then climbs the spiral staircase to depart. =< End of Corran's pose > --- END OF SCENE --- Back to Logs Category:Log Category:Corran Category:Dr Michael M. Blanton